Currently, configurations (e.g., payload configurations) of mobile networks are changed manually according to changing user demand for network resources (e.g., loading patterns), ambient environmental conditions, and/or system performance (e.g., including failures). In particular, a network access node's configuration is changed by a network operations center (NOC) manually generating and sending payload configuration command signals to the access node. This conventionally used, manual procedure is very tedious and time consuming for the network operator. In addition, since this conventional procedure is manually-driven and does not incorporate closed-loop feedback, there is no self-organization and self-optimization capability that would allow the network to dynamically change its configuration to adapt to changing user locations and loading patterns.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved technology for adapting configurations to adapt the network to changes in user mobility and capacity demands.